


Don's Love Gun

by stylescoalition



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Not Serious, Out of Character, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Kenny decides to wear a nice outfit for his baby daddy.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Cyrus | Don Callis
Kudos: 11





	Don's Love Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I made a joke on Twitter about how there's no Kenny/Don fanfiction. There used to be fics with AJ Styles and Ric Flair, and I wanted to encapsulate that chaotic energy, so here's this crack fic that is no way an actual representation of my writing. I'm not even sure what Don acts like.

Kenny places a hand over his enlarged stomach to start caressing it over the translucent material of his black babydoll. His babydoll was perfect on his frame, and flowed beautifully over his natural baby bump. It gave him more of a glow, and it matched his sheer black stockings. Black heels too, of course. Everything had to match for the beloved he wants to wear this for, and the father of his child.

How he and Don Callis came together is still a mystery. So much of a mystery, that it just simply can’t be put into words. One day they were discussing contracts, and the next day, they were discussing marriage and children.

Looks like the latter part of that is happening sooner than Kenny thought.

“Oh, my lovely Ken-doll~” Don sings as he comes happily strutting into the hotel room. “I… honey, my goodness.”

The gorgeous bouquet he was holding drops onto the carpeting of the room and he stares on in awe as his eyes rake in the sexy display of the love of his life, the bearer of his future child, and the hottest sight for sore eyes.

“Do you like what I’m wearing for you?” Kenny sits back on spread knees and reaches a hand up to fondle his engorged pecs, and only getting bigger as they fill with milk to soon feed their unborn child, the best of the both of them. “I wanted to do something nice for you tonight. I know you wanted me to try these on, so…”

“You are _divine,_ future Mr. Callus,” Don whispers loudly, his words tinged with pure love. “I knew for a fact that these pieces of clothing were made for you.”

Kenny’s breath is literally taken away from him and he thinks his heart stops beating the closer Don comes. Soon, Don is at the end of the bed, and his hands are reaching out to grab Kenny’s calves to quickly pull him forward, and it brings a gasp from the prettily dressed man.

“And _you,_ darling, were made for _me.”_

Kenny moans out loud and throws his arms around the neck of his future husband. Don gives a rigorous groan into Kenny’s mouth and his hands are quick to grab the sides of his black, lacy panties to pull them down his toned legs, just enough to expose his ass, and then his hands are pushing Kenny’s legs back by the back of his knees.

“Please fuck me,” Kenny pleads. “Need you in me again so bad, Donny.”

“Shh, I got you, my love.” Don presses a kiss to his lips and then he’s joining Kenny on the bed proper. “I’m not going to waste our time.”

Now that Kenny’s pregnant, he secretes his own lube. It’s made the sex much easier and hotter, that’s for sure. It’s nice to be able to pull his pants down and slip his cock inside. There’s no fingering that has to be done, and it’s great for quickies. Kenny’s horny all the time, now that his hormones are constantly racing through his overworked body.

Don knows they don’t need to spend anymore time. He’s undoing his dress pants before Kenny can whine about it, and he removes his thick and full cock from their corporate-approved confines. With heavy relief from the two men, Don is pushing the entirety of his length inside the velvety heat of his heavily pregnant lover, and a shaky moan falls from Kenny’s lips at being full again.

“Look so pretty for me, baby,” Don says in a sickeningly sweet tone. “Wore this just for me, huh?”

“Uh, uh huh, uh huh,” Kenny moans and barely manages a nod. “Not anyone else, n-never, never.”

“That’s just what I wanna hear,” he groans out.

Don is hitting Kenny’s prostate with every thrust, and it pulls wanton noises from his pregnant lover at every turn. He’s drinking them in and it fuels him to go even harder, even faster, and then with the longest groan of pleasure, he’s unloading his seed into Kenny’s ass. If Kenny could get pregnant again right now, he certainly would.

Kenny whines as the older man pulls out of him, and it turns into a high whimper when Don only lowers himself to start eating out his ass. His tongue sticks inside to swirl all around, and it even gathers up the drops of come that are starting to leak, because he doesn’t want any of those unborn babies to go to waste.

They call Kenny the Cleaner? They should see Don cleaning their mess.

With a hum of approval at the taste of himself, Don sits back up on his knees and then leans down to kiss Kenny so Kenny can get a taste too. Kenny always goes crazy for his come.

“So what was all of this about, baby?” Don purrs.

“I just wanted to wear something nice for you,” Kenny breathes. “Did you like it?”

“Baby, I _loved_ it. But I love anything you wear - and preferably, nothing.” Don grins. “But I love you no matter what. And I think you are the most absolute beautiful man in the world.”

Kenny chuckles and brings up his hands to Don’s face to pull him closer for a big, wet kiss. Their tongues slip into each other’s mouth and then they pull away to press their foreheads together.

“Thank you, honey,” Kenny says quietly. “I can’t wait to grow our own happy little Bullet Club.”


End file.
